


A Fairly Normal Camping Trip [Or Is It?]

by Kyoko_Draws



Series: The Camping Series (Written) [1]
Category: Camping - SamsonXVI, The Camping Series - SamsonXVI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoko_Draws/pseuds/Kyoko_Draws
Summary: Twelve school kids go on a camping trip at Specky Woods, two months after the Incident. What could go wrong?





	A Fairly Normal Camping Trip [Or Is It?]

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Quotev along with the rest of the Camping games so if you wanted to comment there you can comment here since you don’t need to sign up to comment here.  
I also changed to prologue slightly on here than when I originally wrote this.

_ **Two months before the class trip...April 2019** _

**”Run! Don’t worry about me I’ll hold him off!”**

**”What about-“**

**”_Go!_”**

** <strike>It was worthless in the end. You said monsters don’t exist, Dad. You’d be singing a different tune if you saw me.</strike> **

_ _

_ **June, 2019, Malibu Elementary. Sixth grade.** _

“Okay class! I will now be announcing the twelve people who are going on this camping trip.” The teacher of the sixth grade class at Malibu Elementary said. She pulled out twelve permission slips. And started reading the names. “Anna McPhaul, Ella Baker, Jade Fresalone, Owen Mullins, Coen Davis, Sean Johnson, Thomas Brown, James Miller, Oliver Garica, Lucy Williams, Jasmine Smith, Kyla Dale.”

Half of the class cheered or groaned. Lots of kids wanted to go on the trip but only half of the class could. It was three days in the wilderness at Specky Woods, no chaperones. The teachers and principal trusted those twelve that they would behave on the trip.

”Your parents signed the contract. Go home and pack your bags. You leave for Specky tomorrow, on Friday. We will pick you up on Monday.” The teacher told her class. The bell rang and it was lunchtime.

The group if twelve who were selected sat together, hoping to get to know each other. They could only squeal about the trip that was coming up. Suddenly another classmate who wasn’t going yelled to them, “Have fun at the murder camp!”

”And you have fun staying inside doing nothing on the weekend!” Ella yelled in response.

”Yeah but...didn’t the Incident happen there?” Oliver asked. Coen shrugged. “It happened two months ago. Relax! Nolan is in jail!”

”True.” Oliver replied, biting into his sandwich. “What could go wrong?”


End file.
